


0.2

by seiya24



Series: Ночные истории [2]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24





	0.2

: : : : :  
  
 **Два**  
  
Крутая лестница змеёй вьётся в темноту к свежему воздуху и звёздному небу. Чанмин, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, поднимается вверх, цепляясь за металлические перила.   
  
Нужно бы не спешить, насладиться моментом любопытства, пузырящимся где-то в районе желудка. Это же любопытство? Но в такие моменты это просто невозможно.  
  
Надавливая плечом на всегда заедающую железную дверь, Чанмин старается успокоить дыхание, усмирить колотящееся сердце. Поддавшись, дверь впускает его на тёмную, сегодня совсем безветреную крышу, и он сразу видит Джеджуна, усевшегося по-турецки на потёртой подстилке.  
  
Приглаживая растрепавшиеся от бега волосы, Чанмин подходит и садится рядом.  
  
Джеджун оценивающе смотрит на него, хитро улыбаясь, и протягивает пачку сигарет.  
  
— Это то, зачем ты меня сюда позвал? — стараясь не звучать разочарованно, спрашивает Чанмин, и вытаскивает сигарету.  
  
— Нет, что ты, это всего лишь одна из причин.  
  
— И какие же остальные?   
  
— Мы будем делать открытки, — как само собой разумеющееся, сообщает Джеджун. Придвигаясь, позволяет прикурить.  
  
Чанмин делает глубокий вдох. Наблюдает, как оранжевый огонёк на конце сигареты Джеджуна переходит на его собственную. Момент кажется личным, почти интимным. Их опирающиеся о крышу руки так близко друг от друга. Чанмин скользит взглядом по пальцам и запястьям, к локтям: слишком длинные рукава, скрывающие даже костяшки пальцев, и слишком короткие — поддёрнутые вверх, в крупных складках на локтях.   
  
— Открытки? — уточняет он, отодвигаясь и выпуская дым через нос.   
  
— Скоро Новый год.  
  
— Через три месяца!   
  
— Вот я и говорю скоро.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, предположим в Джеджуно-вселенной три месяца считается очень коротким сроком. Тем не менее, это совершенно не объясняет, почему ты для этого определённо достойного дела позвал меня?  
  
Джеджун склоняет голову набок, мизинцем отодвигает с глаз чёлку, явно намеренно оттягивая время ответа. Хмурит брови, пододвигает большую коробку из-под обуви, ставя её между ними. Сделав последнюю затяжку и потушив сигарету в импровизированной пепельнице из половинки жестяной банки, когда-то бывшей упаковкой для спрайта, он поднимает крышку, позволяя Чанмину увидеть содержимое: фломастеры, блестящие обёртки от конфет, маленькие баночки с блёстками, разноцветная бумага, линейка, клей и ещё куча всего.  
  
— У тебя красивый почерк, — наконец говорит Джеджун, не глядя на него.  
  
Чанмин прикрывает глаза на миг, поднимает лицо к небу, глубоко вдыхает свежий осенний воздух и слегка сжимает кулаки, изо всех сил подавляя улыбку.  
  
— Открытку для себя я подписывать не буду, — через мгновение сообщает он и достаёт из коробки стопочку синего картона.  
  
Улыбаясь, Джеджун протягивает ему ножницы.  
  
— Договорились. Но и ту, что для меня, ты сделаешь не тут.  
  
— Не вопрос. Давай сюда свой список, я видел, как ты писал его в студии.  
  
Джеджун достаёт из кармана сложенную вчетверо зелёную салфетку и, развернув её, протягивает Чанмину.  
  
— Я твоих друзей и родственников тоже вписал.  
  
Благодарно кивнув и пробежав по списку глазами, Чанмин выуживает из коробки красный фломастер. Ставит большую галочку напротив имени своей матери.  
  
— Начну с неё, — говорит он, устраиваясь поудобнее для работы.  
  
Джеджун достаёт уже сложенную розовую картонку, которую, видимо, успел заготовить, пока ждал Чанмина, и лист красной цветной бумаги. Склонившись, он рисует на обратной стороне что-то, отдалённо напоминающее зайца, — с большой головой и каким-то совсем уж малюсеньким телом.   
  
— В следующий раз я принесу те малиновые салфетки, что позаимствовал из «Тануки», из них получатся потрясающие снежинки, надо только вспомнить, куда я их засунул, — закончив рисовать и дожидаясь, когда Чанмин передаст ему ножницы, говорит Джеджун.  
  
Чанмин фыркает.  
  
— Ага, позаимствовал.  
  
— Я взял только свою и ту вторую, что дали Джунсу. Даже и не думай намекать на то, что я их стащил.  
  
— Но ведь так и было.  
  
— Их бы выкинули, Чанмин!  
  
— Угу. В любом случае, ты не думал о том, что малиновые снежинки как бы несколько не очень? И твой заяц… это же заяц?.. похоже, пережил атомную войну.  
  
— Они будут яркие и весёлые! — Джеджун, хмурясь, со всех сторон разглядывает своё художество, а потом заключает: — По-моему, он очень милый.  
  
— Только ты так считаешь.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, в прошлом году ты на всех открытках рисовал гирлянды из сосисок.  
  
— Это были конфеты! — восклицает Чанмин. — Знаешь ли, сладости тоже олицетворяют праздник.  
  
— А что насчёт кастрюль…   
  
— Милых горшочков с символичными рисунками.  
  
— Хорошо, милых горшочков с символичными рисунками?  
  
— То, что они милые, вполне достаточная причина, чтобы изображать их на открытках.  
  
— В таком случае мой заяц тоже подходит.  
  
— Как я и сказал, Джеджун, только ты так считаешь, — улыбается Чанмин, зная — последнее слово за ним.  
  
Джеджун сдувает с глаз чёлку, бросая на него неодобрительный взгляд, но на его губах улыбка, а на коленках кривенькое бумажное животное, и пальцы уже перемазаны клеем.  
  
Чанмин прикусывает щёку изнутри и вдыхает как можно глубже. Пузырьки, поселившиеся у него в животе, на том самом месте, что совсем недавно было занято любопытством и нетерпением, грозят разрастись ещё сильнее.  
  
— У нас всего полчаса до «тихого часа», так что прекращай болтать, а то ведь так точно до Нового года не успеем, — бурчит он, делая вид что занят подбором цветной бумаги.  
  
Джеджун ворчит что-то об интернет-зависимости, но всё же послушно замолкает.   
  
Там внизу живёт город — гудят моторы, хлопают входные двери маленьких ресторанов, переговариваются пешеходы. А на крыше восьмиэтажного жилого дома, в свете лампы на двух пальчиковых батарейках лишь тихо играет радио, с трудом слышимое через шелест бумаги и клацанье ножниц.


End file.
